<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yang's by Softlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440203">Yang's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight'>Softlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, i think we're good???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“More, please, give me more.”<br/>Yang hummed.  “More pleasure?”  Her fingertip traced whorls onto her upper shoulders.  “More pain?”  Her nails dug into her back.  “What do you want, baby?  You have to tell me.  I can’t give you what you need unless you tell me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yang's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of working on chapter 15 of "something to carry," so, uh, whoops?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You good, baby?” Yang asked softly.  Her touch was tender as she secured Blake’s hands behind her back, and her hands were warm to the touch.  </p>
<p>Blake flexed her hands, checking her circulation.  She always forgot how heavy the restraints were.  “I’m good.”  Her throat was thick, but her body was already singing at the mere anticipation of pleasure.  “I’m good.  Really, really good.”</p>
<p>Yang chuckled, a low and deep sound that went straight to her core.  Blake squirmed, shifting her thighs together as she sucked in a breath.  “You’re so desperate for this, aren’t you?” Yang asked.  Her hands trailed up from Blake’s wrists to her biceps and gently traced her bare skin.  She shivered.  “Fuck, you’re sensitive.”</p>
<p>Blake swallowed hard.  “Just for you, Yang.”  Her brain was already going fuzzy.</p>
<p>“Just for me.”  Yang traced a finger down Blake’s spine.  Blake arched her back, but Yang grabbed her by the shoulder.  “Stay still,” she ordered.</p>
<p><em> Fuck </em>.  She gushed into her panties.  “I’ll try,” she said, tightening her hands into fists.  </p>
<p>Yang started tracing patterns onto Blake’s back and shoulders.  “You will.”  Her breath was soft and warm against Blake’s skin.  She shivered, but Yang didn’t reprimand her.  She tried to hold herself still as Yang’s nails started tracing the patterns.  She could feel the sharp edge just start to dig into her skin, felt her skin redden as Yang scratched her.  “You will.”</p>
<p>“Yang,” she breathed, closing her eyes.  “Please.”</p>
<p>“Please, what?”</p>
<p>“More, please, give me more.”</p>
<p>Yang hummed.  “More pleasure?”  Her fingertip traced whorls onto her upper shoulders.  “More pain?”  Her nails dug into her back.  “What do you want, baby?  You have to tell me.  I can’t give you what you need unless you tell me.”</p>
<p>“Both.  Either.  Just, more, please.”</p>
<p>“I should just leave you here like this,” Yang said.  “See how desperate you can get.”  Blake whimpered.  “Would you grind against the sheets?  Fuck, with how wet you get, we might have to replace the whole mattress.”  A slow circle around the back of her shoulder.  “Imagine that.  You, humping the bed, so desperate to get off.  It wouldn’t be enough, would it?”</p>
<p>“No,” she croaked.  </p>
<p>“Your thighs would ache from the effort, wouldn’t they?”  Yang’s voice was pitying.  “But you’d keep going, and going, and going, until you came or you passed out.  You would be beautiful like that, shuddering and twitching and pathetic.  Brothers, I’d love to see you try to cum like that.  We both know you can’t, but I’d love to see you try.”  Her nail dragged down her back.  “But I’m not cruel, am I?”</p>
<p>Blake swallowed hard, trying to wet her mouth.  “No.  No, you’re not.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t use your words.  So what should I do?”</p>
<p>Her lips wobbled.  “Punish me.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“However you’d like.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, you’re not getting out of this that easily.  How should I punish you?”</p>
<p>Blake’s mind was already blanking.  If they hadn’t planned this out beforehand, hadn’t set the scene, she would be fucked.  It got hard to think when Yang got like this.  When Yang got <em> her </em> like this.  She cleared her throat, desperately trying to buy herself time.  “Spank me.”</p>
<p>“But you like that.  Don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Make- make me count.  Make me thank you.”  She lowered her head.  “Please.”</p>
<p>“What should I make you say?” Yang mused.  Blake had told her to decide in-scene.  She hadn’t wanted to know.  “<em>Thank you, Yang, for making me so desperate</em>?”  Yang laughed lightly.  “<em>Thank you, Yang, for punishing me.</em>”  She felt Yang’s shrug.  “No, that’s not right, either.  How about <em> thank you, Yang, for making me wet</em>?  What do you think, baby?”  Yang’s hand dipped down to clutch her ass, and she squeezed, nails digging into the flesh.  “Answer me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she breathed, trying to squirm away from Yang’s hand but failing.  “Thank you for letting me be your slut.”  The words left her mouth before she could think.  She flushed, pink undoubtedly spreading over her face.  “Wait-”</p>
<p>“No, I like that,” Yang said.  “Color?”</p>
<p>“Green.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  Yang released her ass, gently rubbing it.  “Get into position, baby.”</p>
<p>Blake nodded.  She took a deep breath and let herself fall forward into the mattress.  Her ass up, her face half covered by the sheets, and she was flat on her stomach.  Her hands flexed in their bonds and instinctively struggled, but she took another deep breath.  The air was cold on her clothed wet lips, and she couldn’t resist the shiver that ran through her.  “I’m good.”</p>
<p>Yang laughed, a curling and sharp sound.  “Good.”  She slapped her ass, not particularly hard, but Blake still jumped.  Or, rather, she tried to.  Her body jerked, but she couldn’t move, not with her hands behind her back.  “Easy, baby.”  Yang’s voice was soft and a balm to her already stinging ass.  </p>
<p>“One,” she began, heart racing.  “Thank you for letting me be your slut.”  Her voice was already raw and shaking.  She was so wet, she could feel herself on her thighs.  Her ass tingled.</p>
<p>“Say my name,” Yang purred.  “I like it when you say my name.”</p>
<p>Blake swallowed hard.  “Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“Two.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”  </p>
<p>Yang pat her flank.  Blake flushed.  “My slut, huh?” Yang said.  <em> Smack </em>.</p>
<p>“Three.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p>“My slut.”  <em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“F-four.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t debase yourself like this for anyone, would you?”  Yang raked her nails over the flesh of her ass.  Blake moaned, unable to stop yourself.  “Wouldn’t lower yourself on your knees for just anyone.  Wouldn’t let someone punish you for being a brat.  But you do it.  You do it for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.  Harder than all the rest, hard enough that she choked out a breath.  Her panties dampened even further.  She must be dripping by now.  Could Yang feel her wetness through the fabric when she hit her?  Did she know?  She had to know, she always knew.  Blake shifted her legs, rubbing her thighs together to get rid of some of the ache.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could talk back.”  Yang’s voice was soft but steady.  Blake closed her eyes tight.  “What should I do about that, <em> slut</em>?”</p>
<p>Fuck.  Fuck, fuck, fuck.  She was so fucked.  Blake cleared her throat, her mind reeling.  “Fuck my brains out?” she offered, her voice barely above a rasping croak.  </p>
<p>Yang laughed.  “Cute, baby.”  She squeezed her ass between both her hands, kneaded her flesh.  “Brothers, your skin is burning up.  Does it hurt?”  Blake squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.  “Good, good.”  Her fingertips tapped against her skin.  “Here’s what we’re going to do, baby.  We’re going to start over from one.  You’re going to count, and unless you’re counting, you’re silent.  Do you understand?”  Blake nodded again, not trusting her tongue.  “Good.”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.  </p>
<p>“One, Yang, thank you for letting me be your slut.”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“Two.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“Three.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Smack, smack! </em>
</p>
<p>She bit her lip and swallowed hard.  Her ass was well beyond stinging and well into burning.  Brothers, she was going to have a hard time sitting tomorrow.  She clenched tight at the thought of sitting in her office and squirming, at the thought of the bruises her ass would bear afterward, at the thought of physically being marked as Yang’s.  She took a deep breath.  “Four, five.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”  </p>
<p><em> Smack</em>, this time on her sensitive upper thigh.  Her teeth dug into her lip, the pain sharp enough to momentarily drown out her blazing backside.  “Six.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”  She let out a sharp breath, not quite a sob.  Her shoulders shook, and she had to force air back into her lungs.  <em> Breathe</em>, fuck, she had to breathe.  </p>
<p>Yang’s hand stroked her ass and slowly ran over her exposed skin, tracing the edge of the lace of her panties.  “Color?” she asked.  </p>
<p>“Green,” she choked out.  “So fucking green.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Okay.”  Yang’s warm hands were cool in comparison to her ass, and she whimpered as those hands retreated.  “You’re over half way there, baby.  You’re taking it so well,” she praised.  “You’re doing such a good job.”</p>
<p>Blake closed her eyes.  </p>
<p>Yang’s fingers came back, this time prodding at her lips.  “Fuck, Blake, you’re soaked.”  The pure <em> want </em> in her voice had Blake attempting to grind her hips down on Yang’s hand, but she kept her touch feather-light.  “You’re so wet.  You know, this was supposed to be a punishment.”  Her finger parted her lips and wedged the lace between them.  “You’re not supposed to get off to this, baby.”  She chuckled.  “I should have known better.”</p>
<p>Her hands squirmed behind her back, and Yang’s free hand came to rest on her wrists.  “Easy, baby.  We’re almost done.”  Blake stilled, taking a deep breath.  “I know you’re upset about that, but my hand is starting to sting a little.  I can only imagine how your ass feels.”  Her voice dripped with the same faux pity from before, and it made Blake whimper.  She felt a surge of wetness.  “Brothers, you’re such a slut.”  Yang traced her slit before drawing her hand back.</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“Seven.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p>“You like being my slut, don’t you?”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“E-eight.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p>“You fucking love it.”</p>
<p><em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>“Nine.  Thank you for letting me be your slut, Yang.”</p>
<p>Yang chuckled.  Her fingers were back at her entrance, poking and prodding.  “You get so wet.  How the fuck do you go about your day like this?  Do you bring spare panties to work for when you soak through them?  Fuck, maybe I won’t let you wear underwear tomorrow.”  Blake froze.  Yang chuckled and circled her clit.  “Would you like that?  Me, making you, forcing you to wear a skirt and no panties.  See how long it takes for your slick to drip down your thighs to your heels.  Do you think it would leave a stain on your chair?”  </p>
<p>Blake’s throat closed up.  She squirmed, her legs kicking up, but Yang pinched her inner thigh.  “Imagine it, baby.  Imagine your bright red ass and your wetness and your hard nipples as you try to get your paperwork done tomorrow.  You’re a slut, baby.  Embrace it.”  Yang stroked a finger up her swollen lips.  “For this last one, I want you to say you’re a slut.  Can you do that for me?”  Blake nodded.  “Good, baby.  You’re so good.”</p>
<p>
  <em> SMACK! </em>
</p>
<p>Harder than all the rest.  Hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.  Hard enough that she nearly screamed, only stopped by her sharp intake of breath.  “Ten, fuck, ten.”  She blinked back tears.  “I’m a slut.”  Her lips wobbled.</p>
<p>“Louder, baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m a slut.</p>
<p>“Louder.”</p>
<p>“I’m a slut!” she sobbed, tears starting down her cheeks.  “I’m a fucking slut, and I’m your slut, Yang, I’m your slut.  I’m your slut.”  Her shoulders shook, and she sucked in a breath.  “I’m a slut.”  Yang was rubbing her backside, her arms, her back, but she was only vaguely aware of it.  Her ass was on fucking fire, and she was crying.</p>
<p>“You did so good, baby,” Yang praised.  Her wrists were freed from their restraints, but Blake didn’t move them from behind her back.  “You did so good.  I’m so proud of you.”  Her words soothed her, and she took a deep breath.  “Color?”</p>
<p>“Green.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”  Yang’s voice wavered with hesitation.  </p>
<p>“I’m so green, Yang.  I promise you, I’m green.”  Her lips wobbled.  “If you don’t finish this, fuck, if I’m going to die.”</p>
<p>Yang laughed.  Her real, bright laugh.  “Alright, alright.”  She helped Blake sit up and laid her back down, her head bouncing against the pillows.  Blake looked into Yang’s lilac eyes and instinctively spread her legs.  Yang’s eyes darkened.  “Grab the headboard.”  Her voice was deep and hoarse, but oozed dominance in every word.</p>
<p>She obeyed, reaching behind her to hold tight to the metal.  Yang didn’t take her eyes off of her as she pushed her legs back together, slipping her panties off.  She tossed the dark lace in her hands, balling it up.  “Open wide,” she said, a half smile on her face.  Blake opened her mouth, and her heart hammered as Yang shoved the wet lace into her mouth.  <em> Fuck</em>, they were soaked.  <em> She </em> was soaked.  Blake swallowed, savouring the bitterness.</p>
<p>“Do you like that?” Yang asked.  “Tasting yourself?”  Blake nodded, blushing.  Yang smiled.  “Good.”  She forced Blake’s legs apart once more.  “Fuck, baby, I can smell you.  Can you?”  She could.  She squirmed, unintentionally trying to close her legs, but Yang held them apart.  The cold air was a blessing and a curse on her wet lips.  “What’s the safe sign?”</p>
<p>Blake took one hand off the headboard and tapped Yang’s shoulder three times in rapid succession.  “Good, baby.  You’re so good.”  She put her hand back against the headboard and watched as Yang got down before her.  “What’s the sign for when you’re close?”  She took both hands off the headboard and hit Yang’s shoulders.  “Perfect.”</p>
<p>She didn’t take her eyes off of Yang as she traced up and down her swollen lips.  Her legs longed to close, but she forced herself to keep them open and spread.  “Fuck, you’re so wet.”  Yang didn’t dip inside, didn’t come close enough to her clit, but she was <em> there </em>, and she was touching her.  Blake whimpered.  “Let’s see how much wetter we can make you.”</p>
<p>Two fingers slid inside.  They didn’t curl, they didn’t twist, they just gently pushed in and out, shallowly fucking her.  Blake’s hips tried to bear down on Yang’s hand, tried to get more, more, <em> more</em>, but Yang’s other hand held her down.  “I gotchu, baby.”  Yang laughed, keeping her pace achingly slow.  “Listen to yourself.”</p>
<p>Blake clenched her eyes shut, but she couldn’t block out the noise.  The wet <em> schlop </em> as Yang lazily fucked her, the way her walls clenched down on Yang but couldn’t stop her fingers from sliding out, the way her wetness was getting all over her thighs thanks to Yang’s movements.  “Fuck, baby.  You’re like a faucet.”  Another chuckle.  “Yeah, no, you’re <em> definitely </em> not wearing panties tomorrow.  You’re gonna come home, and you’re gonna show me just how fucking wet you are.  How many times you had to clean yourself up.  Fuck, maybe you should just text me pictures throughout the day and <em> show me</em>.”  Blake moaned around her panties.</p>
<p>“You like that?  You like the idea of snapping pictures of your pretty pussy and sending them to me?”  Yang’s fingers sped up.  “Would you do it at your desk?  Spread your legs, just like this, and take a picture for me?  I’d love that.  Love the idea of you, all prim and proper, legs spread, cheeks flushed.  Like the slut you are.”</p>
<p>Blake’s teeth ground together, but the lace got caught between her teeth and released a fresh wave of bitterness into her mouth.  Her fingers clenched tight around the headboard, and she closed her eyes, trying to breathe.  “Nu uh.  Eyes on me.”  Blake forced her eyes open, forced herself to meet Yang’s gaze.  “Good.”  Yang’s smile was sharp.  “You’re doing great.”</p>
<p>Yang didn’t break eye contact as she whipped her fingers out and wiped them on Blake’s thigh.  She lowered her face down, and her tongue slowly slid out of her mouth.  Blake’s heart was racing, and her entire body shuddered as Yang licked her slit.  “So sensitive,” Yang murmured, her breath hot.  “You’re desperate for this, aren’t you?”  She couldn’t help but nod.  “Good.  Brothers, you’re so good.”  A long, languid lick.  “And you taste good, too.”</p>
<p>She nearly screamed around her panties as Yang tongued her clit.  Her whole body shook.  Blake sobbed as Yang took her mouth off of her.  “So fucking sensitive, slut.”  Yang pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh.  Her toes curled.  “You’re so desperate to be touched, to cum, aren’t you?”  Blake’s stomach tightened.  “I know, baby.  I know.  Let me talk care of you.”</p>
<p>Yang directly sucked her clit, and, this time, she did scream.  Her hands clenched tight around the headboard.  Yang kept going, sucking and licking and petting her clit with her tongue.  So close.  She was <em> so close</em>, she just needed a little more.  Just a little more, and then she was done.  Her hands slammed down onto Yang’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Yang instantly pulled back and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand.  Blake whimpered, eyes wide.  “Sluts don’t finish.”  She pinched Blake’s thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise later.  Yang crawled up Blake’s body and held her hand below Blake’s mouth.  “Spit it out,” she said patiently.  Blake slowly opened her mouth and pushed the wet mess of lace out of her mouth.  Yang smiled, her hand clenching into a fist around her panties.  Blake twitched.</p>
<p>“Keep your hands on the headboard.”  Yang pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving off the mattress.  “Keep your legs spread as well.  Don’t move.”  Yang smiled at her before opening the door.  “Be a good girl.”  And then she was gone.</p>
<p>Blake blinked.  She took a deep breath.  She twitched.  Her clit was pulsing, beating, breaking, and all she wanted was to finish herself off.  She was still so close.  Her heart was racing, and all she could think about was the desire to cum.  The desire to finish.  How good it would feel.  How relieved she would be.  How she would shake.  </p>
<p>She bit her lip and spread her legs wider.  No.  No, she would be good.  She would be good, because Yang wanted her to be good, because she was <em> Yang’s slut</em>, wasn’t she?  She sucked in a breath as the words echoed throughout her mind.  Yang’s.  Yang’s.  She was Yang’s, and she was her slut.  She was a slut.  She whimpered.</p>
<p>Her chest heaved.  Fuck, where was Yang?  She didn’t think she could move even if she tried.  The pain in her ass came back to her, and she closed her eyes as she was reminded of the burning.  The sheets were cool against her skin, but she was still acutely uncomfortable.  Tomorrow was not going to be fun.  Fuck, <em> tomorrow</em>.  </p>
<p>“Hey, baby,” Yang said.  She was holding a tray filled with beverages.  “I got you water, tea, and juice.”  She set the tray down on the corner of their bed.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Water, please.”  Yang came to her side and helped her sit up, leaning against the headboard.  “Thanks,” she croaked as Yang rubbed her shoulder.  She leaned into her touch as Yang handed her the glass and guided her hand to her mouth.  She forced herself to swallow the cold liquid, suddenly all too aware of how dry her mouth was.  She guzzled down half the glass before she stopped.  Yang put it back on the tray and silently handed her the juice, which she took a sip of.  “I’m good.”</p>
<p>“How’re you feeling?” Yang asked, still rubbing her back.  “Was it too much?”</p>
<p>“It was just enough,” she said.  “You were great.”</p>
<p>“You were great, baby.”  Yang put the glass back down on the tray and crawled into bed next Blake, spooning her.  “I have lotion for when you’re ready to move.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she murmured, closing her eyes.  “Can we just lay like this for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Yang said, running her hand up and down her body.  “Do you need quiet, or do you need talking?”</p>
<p>“Talk to me, but don’t expect me to respond.”</p>
<p>“Alright.  Okay.”  She felt Yang’s breath on the back of her neck.  “You did such a good job, baby.  I’m so proud of you.  I know that was hard, and I’m so proud of you.”  Yang pressed a kiss to her neck.  “You have no idea how good you made me feel.”  Blake snuggled deeper into Yang’s arms.  “You’re so good, Blake.  So good.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>